La frustacion de Orpheo
by Arkaham
Summary: un quicky de msn Estaba un día el santos de Orpheo afinando su arpa cuando….. el cabo llego corriendo, Santo santo hoy es miércoles…...
1. Chapter 1

Este minifc o como le llame, un quicky de msnun rapidin lo escribi en la mas sagradas de mis tonterias, tras decirle si queria que le contara un cuento. 

Con mucho cariño para K-li quien adora esta pareja.  
besos

PD: K-li le puso el nombre jejejejeje

* * *

**La frustación de Orpheo**

Hades estaba sentado en su trono un día, miércoles por cierto, dia en que Orpheo tocaba. Radamanthys estaba serio, el muy bribón llevaba su mini radio dentro del casco y escuchaba la final de soccer espectros negros vs fantasmas caídos Aiacos, debajo de su cabello estaba profundamente dormido, aunque aseguraba que tenia los ojos abiertos probablemente en sus sueños y Minos, bueno era el único que estaba prestando atención a la canción razón no sé Pandora al lado del trono de Hades dormitaba la muy malvada se había ido de farra fiesta co Ikki y ni permiso pidió. y Hades, o pobre Hades, suspiraba y suspiraba con cada nota triste de la arpa asta que apareció Lune gritando

-señor señor! - y orfeo calló, Aicaso despertó, Minos puso cara de fastidio y Rada, bueno seguía rezando a Hades para que metieran el gol del desempate

-¿porque interrumpes asi?- pregunto Aiacos

-¿que no ves que su majestad disfrutada de la maravillosa tonada?- añadió Aiacos con extremo drama.

A lo que Lune simplemente dijo

-Señor señor, Dragon Negro se metió al ropero y perdió la llave.

Hades al escuchar esas dos iniciales, volvió a suspirar y entre sus ropas saco una llave, Lune entendiendo corrió por la llave y miró a Pandora, cuyo maquille hyper retocado la delato. Tenia demasiado negro en las ojeras y hasta parecía oso panda en vez de imitación de estrella de rock

Lune tomo la llave y desapareció como diablo, los demás se sintieron a gusto para regresar al recital, pero Orfeo solo toco una nota cuando apareció Pharaon.

-Señor Señor! - grito desesperado - Cerbero se comió el ropero donde estaba DN mientras Lune venia para aca.

Los jueces menos Radas que insultaba al arbitro por anular un gol se asustaron mucho. Aiacos decidió castigar al espectro, pero Hades saco de su bolsillo una medicina para vomitar.

Orfeo suspiró creyendo que no podría terminar jamás su pieza, y espero a que Pharaon se fuera, y en cuento lo hizo, rogó a Thanathos terminar su recital, porque evidentemente Hades estaba perdido en mente y alma cuando al poner sus dedos en la cuerda, apareció Myu asustado.

-señor señor- grito asustado.

-¿Cerbero se enfermo?- dijo agitado Aicos

-¿se indigesto el perro?- comento Minosya muy molesto

-Púdrete!- dijo al fin Radamanthys con cara de emoción se iba a cobrar un penal

-no no, nada de eso mis estimados señores- dijo Myu- Pharaon le dio la medicina a Cerbero y este vomito el ropero, Lune abrió el ropero y el miedo nos invadió, Dn no era el que estaba dentro, sino Shiryu el dragón y Pegaso jugando a contar cuentos de miedo. o al meno eso dijeron

Los espectros se pusieron pálidos y antes de decir algo salieron presurosos del recinto, hasta Orpheo. Juraban y perjuraban que Hades los pelaría vivos.

Pero lo que no saben y nunca supieron, es que mientras Pandora seguía dormida y Radamantys gritaba un gol y hacia un baile de la victoriaobviamente su equipo ganó, Hades miraba embobado a Dragon negro, sentadito detrás de la cortina, temblando de friecito. el pobre se había asustado al ver a dragón y al Pegaso dentro de su ropero y no pudo ni ponerse nada después del baño

Fin

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Radamanthys estaba leyendo frente a todos sus tropas una especie de lista que había sido redacto por Pandora, los espectros no entendían nada, Radamanthys menos. la letra estaba toda deformada (seguramente Ikki había ayudado a escribirla y no dictándola ni escribiéndola ni con pluma)

Faraón se levanto todos los espectros estaban sentados

-Rada-sama- dijo faraón, Radamanthys suspiro de alivio cuando alguien le interrumpió -¿según eso que es lo que tenemos que hacer? - todos los demás espectros estuvieron de acuerdo

Rada, rompió la carta y hablo

-haremos la fiesta sorpresa mas grande para Hades-sama- resolvió la carta decía, "regalarle a Hades el mundo, bue no estaban tan lejos

Orfeo se levanto -¿Podré tocar en la fiesta?- Pregunto todo emocionado

-si si- dijo Radamanthys - pero ya saben que a nuestro señor le gusta pasar el rato con el Dragón negro. Los espectros suspiraron de nuevo, algunos porque sabían lo feliz que hacia a su señor y otros porque el pañuelo los volvía locospero de angustia cuando desaparecía y unos pocos aplaudieron. No entendían ni pio de lo pasaba.

-Ustedes se encargan de la decoración- ordeno a un grupo a su derecha, ustedes de la comida, dijo al grupo del centro, y ustedes de los invitados

Todos los espectros se pusieron de pie y desaparecieron al momento, todos menos Orfeo. -y tu de la música- dijo con cierto tono Rada al verlo. se dio la vuelta y consulto su móvil no podía creerlo las seminifinales serian mañana en la noche, no esta vez no era fútbol, nu esta ves era de un certamen de belleza

----media noche en la mansión Kiddo----

El grupo encargado de los invitados, dirigidos por Myu entraron a la mansión silenciosamente. Ellos sabían que a Pandora le agrada mucho el fénix, sino porque constantemente venia a verlo.

En su camino de regreso llevando un ikki atado de pies y manos, Myu vio a Shun en su camita, dormido placidamente en los brazos del elegante cisne Hyoga.

Myu, se le ocurrió una idea genial ppara su señor, prestos se roban a la romántico dúo lease Hyoga y Shun

En el castillo del inframundo, Aiacos revisaba los planes de conquista que les había mandado Pandora a los tres, él y Minos entendían bastante bien la letra pobre Lune había tenido que decodificarla para ellos en sus horas libres

Rada llego con los espectros listos a decorar el palacio, con globos y demás cosas

-¿que estas haciendo?- pregunto Aiacos mirando raro a los espectros decorar el palacio.

-lo que Pandora dijo- respondió contento de cuan rápido sus hombres arreglaba el lugar

Minos enfrento a Radamanthys fríamente

-¿estas decorando el palacio para una fiesta en vez de preparar a los espectros para la guerra?

-¿que guerra?- pregunto Rada -la carta decía que le íbamos a regalar lo mejor a nuestro señor en su cumpleaños y es lo que hago -respondió con confianza, mirando su reloj cada 5 min -vamos muchachos vamos

-¿por cierto han visto a dragón negro?- pregunto ya al ultimo rada

-no- respondieron Aiacos y Minos.

-creo que se metió al ropero- dijo uno meditando

-no en el ropero esta Touma y Marín- interrumpió Aiacos- creo mas bien que Thanathos se lo llevo al jardín

Los tres se miraron tranquilamente, Rada volvió a ver a sus espectros trabajar, Minos a leer la carta de nuevo tratando de buscarse una explicación para cuando Pandora llegara, y Aiacos.. bueno él se quedo mirando a Rada... hasta

-Thanatos!- los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo y salieron corriendo del recinto!.

Myu y compañía entró poco después, acomodando a los invitados. A Hyoga lo ataron y lo metieron dentro de un enorme pastel, aSshun también lo ataron y lo sentaron en el trono del dios, a Ikki, bueno a él le fue mejor, lo dejaron desatado pero solo con unas orejitas y una mini tanga con rabita de conejo, también trajeron a Shion y a Saga a Jabu y a shiana y otros cuantos que fueron atados a sillas en sus respectivos lugares y sus respectivos sombreritos de fiesta.

Thanathos mientras tanto jugaba con DN en un jardín, estaban jugando al "piedras papel y tijeras" y cada vez que DN perdía léase todas hasta el momento Thanathos le pintaba algo en la cara o le quitaba algo de ropa. Para cuando llegaron los 3 jueces, DN tenia un bonito dibujo en todo su cuerpo y estaba feliz.

-hay bañarlo!- grito Aiacos asustado

-no no- mejor le vestimos bien para que hades no se de cuenta- resolvió Radamanthys

-Ya se y si se lo llevamos así?- menciono Minos- después de todo no se ve tan mal - añadió con una miradilla lujuriosa sobre el pequeño. Thanathos desvergonzado oso aun mas firmar su obra y luego desaparecer. Después de todo, no era sano quedarse cerca de la travesura.

DN fue conducido al recinto por los tres jueces, y los 3 esperaban que hades tardara un poco una visita social al Poseidón había dicho y cuando regresaron la fiesta estaba en pleno.

Pandora gritaba ¡¡tubo tubo tubo! a los pies de un ikki sonrojado, Saga aplaudiendo acompañado de los espectros acompañado la petición de Pandora, el pastel, sin tapa del cual emitían unos ruidillos que nadie le daba importancia, claro el trono estaba ahora vació.

Los 3 jueces se pusieron pálidos sin creer lo que veían.

-y esto?- se oyó la poderosa voz del dios que recién llegaba, y para variar su rostro estaba frió frió. seguramente le habían dado de almorzar camarón de nuevo

El silencio reino de pronto, nadie sabia que hacer ni que decir.

-¿me pueden explicar que es todo esto?- hablo de nuevo Hades sentándose en su trono, todos palidecieron.

Rada comenzó a rezar a Athena y Artemisa para que le dieran tiempo al menos de ver la semifinal, Aiacos miro a todos a ver quien les ayudaba y Minos comenzó a tartamudear algo como -nosotros..este...vera...yo...-

-Sorpresa!-

Salio de pronto del pastel Shun, sin nadita encima excepto betún. DN le siguió animado gritando sorpresa y corriendo a donde Hades, los demás gritaron

-que lindo gesto!- dijo Hades mirando emocionado a sus espectros y otros invitados mientras DN se sentaba en sus piernas

Para cuando Orpeho llego a la hora citada, todos los invitados estaban dormidos en el suelo,posiblemente mucho alcohol El pastel partido a la mitad y un par de enamorados exhaustos, y el trono vació. La fiesta había concluido.

Epilogo. Hades se llevo a DN a lavarle él mismo el tatuaje de DN creyendo que ese era su regalo de cumpleaños. Y vaya que si se divirtió quitándoselo, al otro día, DN lucia medio dormido y Hades con su cara de ensoñación...


End file.
